Children Once Again
by pjoluvr4evr
Summary: Persephone (Percy) Jackson and her friends have been turned into children. Join her as she, the seven, and some others journey on the Argo 2 to prevent the curse of an angry goddess become permanet. Note: this is a Lukercy story! More info inside. Rated T for safety, but rating may change. ON HITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. So I've had this idea for a while and just wanted to get it out there. Basically, the following demigods have been turned into children; Persephone (This is a fem!Percy story), Luke (Yes, Castellan. Kay, you probably confused. This is a fem!Percy/Lukercy story. Annabeth turned bad, tried to raise Kronos and died the same way as Luke does in the books. Luke was not the seventh member, it was Malcom, but Luke came and fell in to Tartarus with Percy, and Malcom was the one who found the Athena Parthonos. By the way, Luke is the same age as Percy, 17. Otherwise it would just be weird. Make sense now?) Malcom, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Piper have been turned into children! Long kept secrets will be revealed, and the only have a month to figure out who did this, why, and how to stop it before it becomes permanent! Will the demigods work together, or will it all fall apart and go to Tartarus? Find out here. And I apologize for any swearing. P.S. If you can figure out who did it, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Hint: They really pissed off Heracles! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful invention called Percy Jackson. That belongs to Uncle Rick.**

Chapter One

Third Person Point of View (with Persephone)

Persephone dreamed she was in a garden. Which was a nice reprieve from nightmares about Tartarus. At least until the child (another hint) came out and told her she and her friends were cursed. And when she woke up, she had a headache the size of Zeus's ego, so pretty big. Then she looked in the mirror. She looked like an eight year old, or at least, she looked like she did at eight years old. Same bruises and cuts. Same sunken eyes and hopeless posture. She can't let anyone see her like this. No, she kept the secret far too long to have it be exposed like this! Thank gods for make-up from Aphrodite cabin! She quickly used the cover up to hide most of the visible bruises on her face and pulled on drawstring sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was thrice adjustable, too small, and had a hood. She then went too go talk to Chiron, and too try to figure out what the Hades happened, though she had an idea, it was not one she liked.

When she got to the big house, she realized that she was not the one who was turned into a child. Luke was already there, as was Malcom, Nico, Hazel, Jason, and Thalia. Great.

"Persephone! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" That was Thalia. Shit, Persephone thought.

"Why the fuck do you automatically assume it was me. Well it wasn't, and I am sick and tired of you blaming me every time something goes wrong in your life. So will you shut up while I try to figure this out?" Persephone yelled back. And she really was tired of it. It felt like every time something went wrong in their lives, which was quite often, they would blame her. And she wouldn't stand for it any more. "Now, let's go see if Chiron has an idea. With that, see walked to the big house, the other demigods closely following, Persephone was, after all, their leader, even though she couldn't have been more than six years old.

**Kay, I know that earlier I said she was eight and now I just said she was six. No, I did not change her age on you. Please, listen, Persephone was really malnourished and rarely ate anything, which will be explained later. Remember, if you have a question you can always P.M. me and if you like the story, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the delay. My computer got taken away and I won't be able to update for a few more days because I have midterms tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. I promise I will update as soon as possible. Once again, sorry for the delay, I hope you can forgive me. Just so you know, I have already started writing chapter two and it will be up soon. Thank you for your patience with me, plus all the reviews, favorites, and followers. Bye!**

**Until next time, this is pjoluvr4evr, signing off.**


End file.
